Talk:The Great Sand Sea
RED = Monsters that stop rare spawns (same map only) |} ---- Possibly the hardest rare mob to find ingame http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gZXbw4qM1i4 ..... not anymore lol Adie123 00:30, 9 April 2009 (UTC) ---- XBOX - I managed to spawn all the respawnable rares with both Grand Beetle and Divain as the only regular monster on the map, also got Pale Leafhopper with Grand Beetle (the table lists only Divain) and Gomei with Divain (the description says GB only). I think it's safe to say that all the rare monsters in The Great Sand Sea - Searing Cauldron can be spawned with either Grand Beetle or Divain so long as there is only one type of regular monster on the map. Drake178 15:14, 21 April 2009 (UTC) * Well apparently there is a no rare spawn on the PC as well. I have Deathclaws/Spiritlord in the first area, and Terrapest/Spiritlord/Abelisk in the Searing Cauldron. PHJF 04:09, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Respawn particularity with abelisks (PC) In The Great Sand Sea, abelisks respawn without exiting to the game map or to any other area. I chained like 50 abelisks without leaving the great sand sea. I beat the same two abelisk mobs that spawn slightly to the south of the western exit (the one that opens the Vale of the Gods) like five or six times. They respawn after a couple of minutes; if you go round the map killing them by the time you return to the starting point those there should have respawned already. I was playing PC version, first playthrough, normal mode, BR 140+. Fedejico 18:23, 24 April 2009 (UTC) EDIT: I didn't engage any other type of enemy; there were terrapests / giant beetles (can't tell which one it was since I didn't even target a single one of them) and spiritlords. :: Terrapests, when present, do respawn in the same way. Is this specific to the Great Sand Sea, or are other maps in which enemies respawn without exiting the area? Fedejico 19:30, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :See Monster Respawning - Merthos 19:46, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :: I see. Well, it's high time this message got deleted, but I can't find how to do so. Can someone please delete this message? Fedejico 21:14, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Rare spawn br related? I trust the Hellbiter PC sequence with 3 mobs in the cauldron, more likely to be accurate than the one listed with only 2 in the cauldron. 2 mobs in cauldron doesnt fit the rest of the PC spawn sequences. XBOX only has 2 mobs in cauldron. - Adie123 01:02, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :There is possibly a minimum BR requirement for The Great Sand Sea. At BR 27 I cannot get rares nor GB to spawn. I will update with BR when I find out when they appear. (XBox) Looks like they start to show up at BR 28. Got BR 28 on my visit and came back in and Hellbiter was there. User:Whitewolf11761 :Ok, i guess ill have to add some mobs as a different color then, to indicate they dont appear at lower levels. Otherwise we could end up having way too many spawn sequences. Comments on this please Merthos/Ferret :) - Adie123 00:04, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :: playing through with a trainer keeping BR at 1, no problems spawning hellbiter. Kaply 14:15, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :::I havn't spent too much visits but found the first rare on BR 29 (XBOX). - Merthos 16:23, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :then the hellbiter with 2 mobs in cauldron must be wrong or its xbox sequence - Adie123 14:19, 2 May 2009 (UTC)